Un 17 juillets qu‘elle n’oublieras jamais…
by satya
Summary: OS une jeune fille a endurer pendant des année coup sur coup mais décide de partir quand le tout va trop loin ...attention viol


**auteure :** Satya

**disclamer :**pas a moi tout est À la grande et merveilleuse JKR sauf peut être l'histoire sur laquelle je ne fait absolument pas d'argent (sniff)

**résumer :**une jeune fille a endurer pendant des année coup sur coup mais décide de partir quand le tout va trop loin…attention viol

**rating : **M a cause du viol (j'espère que c'est correct…)

**attention :** ce OS bien que petit pourrait choquer plusieurs personne alors si vous éte sensible ou que les violes vous dérange passer votre chemins je vous pris.

**note de lauteure :**Alors voici mon premier OS qui est aussi disont le ma première fic publier alors **satya se mets a genou **s.v.p. un peu d'indulgence satya se relève alors j'ai un ami qui se nomme Nicolas et imaginez vous donc qu'il écris parfois le soir (à la main je suppose) et se sont depuis quelque temps que des histoire de jeune fille qui parte de chez elle et fugue a cause de leur parent…alors ca m'à inspirer pour un PETIT os que j'ai décider de mettre ici .mais je vous prévient ses fait sur le vif

Alors bonne lecture

Os en l'honneur de mon ami Niiiiiiccccoooo!

**Un 17 juillet qu'elle n'oublierait jamais…**

Elle courait, elle courait pour oublier sa triste vie ses parents, ses souvenirs, ses lamentations. Elle courait pour oublier, pour oublier quelle existait, pour oublier sa triste vie et son déshonneur

**Flash back **

**Elle était acculée au mur sans espoir de s'en sortir, elle avait mal à ses côtes qui venaient de se faire briser sous les durs coups que cet homme… que ce monstre lui avait donné il y avait à peine quelques minutes de cela. Comme chaque soir IL avait bu et comme chaque soir IL était soûl et comme chaque soir, IL se défoulait à grand coup de poing et de pied sur son fragile corps, lui brisant côtes et membres, tout en étant sourd à ses supplications et à ses cris désespéré .**

**Alors elle pleurait…à ce moment là elle se foutait de mettre en l'air son honneur et son courage gryfondorrien qui faisait en sorte qu'elle passe au travers de tout épreuve imposée mais, pendant ces épreuve elle avait ses amis pour faire farce et pour la soutenir. Alors maintenant qu'elle était seule avec son tortionnaire elle pleurait pour oublier la douleur des coups de l'homme qui l'élevait depuis qu'elle était née. Elle pleurait pour oublier que celui-ci descendait son pantalon pour ensuite s'en prendre à sa petite culotte. Elle pleurait pour oublier le membre tendu de son père qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair pour transpercer son hymen au moment ou elle poussa un cri de douleur ou passa toute son désespoir et sa tristesse pour ensuite défaillir sous les assauts répétés de son père dans son pauvre corps évanouit…**

**Fin de flash back**

Alors elle continuait sa route pour oublier. Elle courait aveuglément dans les rues de Londres moldu. Elle ne recherchait même pas d'abris ou de lieu où se réfugier car cet instant elle était trop honteuse pour même penser a ses amis chez qui elle aurait pu aller.

Elle avait su endurer les coups pendant toute son enfance et en cachait les marques inconsciemment au début puis consciemment par la suite grâce à la magie instinctive que possédaient tous les jeunes enfants sorciers. Mais cette nuit tout avait dérapé elle ne pouvait pas continuer à subir de tels outrages, pas si ça allait si loin. Ce soir elle avait perdu son innocence, la seule chose qu'elle avait réussit à garder jusqu'à maintenant face à l'homme qu'elle continuait à aimer comme figure parentale malgré tout ses défauts.

Elle n'avait jamais attaqué son père par magie car malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir il restait la seule figure parentale qu'elle avait encore en vie. Sa mère, Dieu ait son âme, était décédée alors qu'elle n'avait que 4 ans lors d'un accident de voiture qui était le résultat malencontreux d'un éclat de joie de sa fille qui l'avait déconcentré de la route depuis la banquette arrière en faisant apparaître des bulles de savon par magie dans la voiture qui, elle n'avait mis qu'une seconde pour virer et se retrouver le pare choc avant écrasé sur un arbre qu'il y avait sur le côté de la route juste en avant du canal. Sa mère, qui avait mal attaché sa ceinture, fut éjectée du véhicule et tomba inconsciente dans l'eau où elle décéda en se noyant dans le courant…son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Depuis cette sinistre journée, où Hermione était devenu orpheline, son père calait bière sur bière en espérant oublier sa peine et voir sa femme qu'il chérissait tant passer le pas de la porte avec son habituelle trousse de dentiste, remplie de dossier des patients qu'elle devait étudier pour le lendemain qu'elle déposerait sur la table de salon avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement comme elle le faisait chaque jour. Puis avec le temps, il avait passé la faute sur sa fille qu'il chérissait tant et avait commencé par l'insulter pour continuer par des claques derrière la tête qui s'étaient rapidement transformées en coup, puis…il y a eu ce soir là ou Hermione s'est fait arraché son innocence…le 17 juillet date qu'elle n'oublierait jamais…

La jeune fille s'arrêta paniquée. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de se repérer. Elle s'était enfoncée dans le Londres moldu sans même remarquer par où elle était partie. Elle ne paniqua cependant pas et se dit qu'elle devait avoir le temps pour faire son habituelle sort de guérison qui a l'instant ou elle y fit appelle répara ses côtes brisées et fit disparaître toute trace des mauvais traitements qu'elle venait de subir. Mais elle versa une larme en se disant que tout ne pouvait pas être réparé et qu'elle ne pourrait connaître le vrai amour celui avec un grand A car désormais elle aurait à jamais peur des hommes… peur de se faire toucher …peur de se faire aimer…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Satya :Et bien voilà! JE SAIS! C'était court ! et j'aurais été la première a me le dire loool!

Conscience de satya : - -'

Satya : alors tout le monde voit le boutons mauve en bas de la page à gauche!

Conscience de satya :oui celui a coter du quelle c'est écris submit reviews!

Satya : vous avez qua cliquer dessus…

Conscience de satya :si vous voulez tuer , assassiner , lancer des légume ou….

Satya :simplement me donner des astuce pour mes prochaine fic…

Conscience de satya :ou même juste lui lancer des fleur

Satya :sa fait plaisir et c'est toujours apprécier a ce qu'ont dit .mais…

Conscience de satya : si vous critiquer je demanderais que sa soit des critiques polie au pire ou qui m'aiderais a m'améliorer au mieux

Aller a+

P.S. ouais je sais je suis HORRIBLE en orthographe alors si quelqu'un veut corriger a temps perdu se OS sa serait le bienvenu ! merci beaucoup !

Edit :ouais ouais je sais je m'améliore pas MAIS je voudrait remercier se cher correcteur presque anonyme pour la correction

satya se jette a genou MILLE FOIS MERCI JE T'EN DOIT UNE!

P.S.2 :cette fic sort tout droit de mon cerveau alors toute ressemblance avec un autre fic n'est pas voulut dsl si sa arrive mais même si j'ai lut beaucoup d'histoire de toute sorte sur ou autre site je n'ait jamais lut toute le fic que tout le net contient


End file.
